Anger of the Bitter Silhouette
by WolvesKey
Summary: Sasuke is abused by Orochimaru, he waited for Naruto to save him, unbeknown to him, Naruto was elsewhere training with Jiraiya. Feeling betrayed, Sasuke decides only he can save himself. What happens when he finds Melody-a lost Neko? SASUKExOC


Hi, my little zombies!

Just a few things I wanted to **point out** before you begin reading:

~This story is not for the faint-hearted who _adore_ stories of romance and babies. This story is about Sasuke and his suffering and how _he_ then inflicts suffering onto someone else, since his mind is so fucked-up.

~In this story there will be **adult themes** involved, such as rape, abuse and violence.

~You **HAVE** been warned, so I won't be expecting any reviews on how much this story reminds you of your own possible bad experiences, or how much you dislike it.

~Don't like-don't read. Simple.

~As an aspiring writer, I write stories on real-life experiences-that, okay, may have not happened to me-personally, but, I like to think that I can write about any situation, nothing too OTT, this is how I write, my stories always involve a character that strives to break-away and become free, I suppose part of myself wishes to be like that.

~This story is meant to give strength and hope to those that suffer daily abuse, don't take it the wrong way, 'kay?

Well, that is all...for now, but as I said: You've been _warned._ Now go and read the story ^^

**

* * *

**

**'Anger of the Bitter Silhouette...' Sasuke One-Shot Request from 'wolves3000'**

The pain, the horrid-unspeakable pain, ripping through Melody's lower stomach.

Her teeth ground together, holding in another pained scream, her eyes screwed shut, sweat was pouring off of her bare body, her breathing had trebled in the last four minutes.

It felt as though she was being ripped down below, such a violent feeling almost had her wanting to be sick.

Yes, she was in labour, this was her first-time at being a mother, or even being pregnant, and she hated it, oh, the pain!

"Take deep breaths." A calm, more controlled voice spoke out to her and she couldn't help but open her eyes a little to peer at the other being.

Uchiha Sasuke stood by her side, his hand in hers, since she had nothing else to grip, she decided it would be best to break his hand, since he was the one to do this to her.

Her disgust and hate for him welled up within her, nothing, no one, could describe her hatred for the young Uchiha, just looking at him made her want to be sick.

He was the one.

He was the one to father her young, but to be more correct he was the one to force himself upon her.

Sasuke had been the one to rape her, he was the very man to father her young and he had been her friend-a friend she'd thought would never hurt her.

But, he had.

And she hated him so much, so very much.

He may like her a lot-maybe even love her, and she knew he'd be good with the kittens, yet, she couldn't contemplate it being him, she didn't expect him to be the one to father her offspring, she always thought he'd go for a human female.

Being a Neko wasn't the most best thing in the whole world, she could actually think of many other better ideas for her existence, but, they never came.

She just couldn't believe her friend would do such a thing...

* * *

_Sasuke was walking along in the bleak and cold forest, winter was here and it was very cold._

_The tips of leaves were frozen in ice, the sun high above was that sickly white-yellow that always gave a person a good reason to not want to get up in the mornings._

_The ground was hard and the air felt heavy._

_But, he liked coming out for a walk every now-and-then in the early mornings, it was...pleasant and rather relaxing, it made him focus on all his surroundings and allowed his senses to awaken for the day._

_He did this almost every morning._

_But, it was that morning that he'd come out from one of many of Orochimaru's hide-outs beneath ground, having gotten more annoyed with the plain, dark rooms he'd wake-up to every morning, the long corridors that seemed so endless and the fact that Orochimaru was seeming to be constantly busy that he barely even had time to train Sasuke anymore._

_Not that he cared, since he couldn't stand being close to his...'Sensei'._

_In return of Orochimaru giving him power, Sasuke had given him his body...almost willingly, but, when it came to a time when Orochimaru began getting more greedy for his body, that Sasuke hadn't been so sure if he were doing the right thing, at one point when he'd tried to escape-hating the beatings Orochimaru gave him almost daily, back to his friends and the village he'd abandoned-hoping to get as far away as possible, but, Orochimaru had caught him, restrained him and raped him._

_Stating that he had nowhere to go, he belonged nowhere, that it was his choice that he came to Orochimaru for power._

_And that was true._

_He did want power, he wanted it so much, he'd allowed Orochimaru explicit contact with his body that no one else had ever had before._

_But, that didn't stop the hope from fading, he knew Naruto would come for him, he knew that his...best friend would never leave him alone, they were team-mates and rivals after all!_

_Naruto still had to prove to him that he was more skilled._

_And for a year he dreamed of being reunited with the eccentric blonde, almost missing the way they quarrelled and tried to out-do each other during missions._

_And whilst he was being beaten and raped by the sick pervert, he thought of times he'd been with his team and others when he'd been training with Naruto-everything._

_He missed it._

_But, after a year, those dreams began fading rapidly, Naruto still hadn't come for him, still hadn't found him and it made Sasuke wonder whether Naruto had actually given up on him, as much as he knew that wouldn't be true-or so he hoped, he couldn't help but feel abandoned._

_That's when he began to hate everything and everyone around him, he told himself over-and-over what Orochimaru had told him many times after he raped him; 'he had nowhere to go, he belonged nowhere, that it was his choice that he came to Orochimaru for power'._

_He told himself this at least thrice times a day, hoping that it would sink in and push-out all those sickening thoughts of him relying on someone else to save him._

_The only person who could've saved him had abandoned him and he knew now, that if he wanted to be saved; he had to save himself._

_So he trained relentlessly during the day, accepting Orochimaru's 'teaching' and by night suffered the torture of the Snake-nin._

_It was however, on this morning as he'd passed the usual cave that he heard someone...or something faintly crying and whimpering._

_He looked about himself with those dead eyes of his, his Sharingan reacting instantly, he found no one about himself, there weren't anyone hiding in the trees above, or the bushes around him or behind any trees or boulders._

_He then re-focused his attention on the entrance to the cave._

_His hand rested upon the handle of his katana, ready to draw it in his defence, he entered the cave in long-strides, his feet barely making a sound upon the cold earth, as he went further the whimpering got louder-and-louder._

_It was when he saw something small hunched up into a tight ball that he jogged over to the small being, it was obvious that the person was in pain, perhaps lost and dying, it was no bigger than how he used to be when he left the village._

_What was a child doing all the way out here?_

_It was shaking terribly, crying and sniffing uncontrollably, and he could just about see in the dark that the little form was bleeding._

_He rested a hand upon the shoulder-length red hair, and the being in question froze in place._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down next to the child, the child in question was sniffing and still shivering, the poor-thing had barely anything on, only what appeared to be a dirty short-sleeved top and equally dirty trousers that were ripped at the bottom, but what surprised him the most was that when he helped the child to sit up, he found that it was a Neko, not only that but that the child was a female._

_And though she looked dirt-poor and as though she were dying, he did think she looked rather cute, for part-cat anyway._

_Her lips trembled, her eyes still closed as she answered in a small whisper "M-Melody..."_

"_What are you doing way out here?" He asked, leaning her against the wall of the cave and went to rip part of shirt to use to wipe some of the blood from her face._

"_I-I got lost, I...I can't really r-remember..." She answered quietly, having seemed to have quieted down, Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back-since all he did was speak to her, though, he wondered how long it would take before she jumped at him, begging her to date him and such-alike._

"_Where is that you were going too?" He asked, as he folded up the piece of clean cloth he'd ripped from his shirt and slowly bent to her and began wiping gently at the sticky blood around her face._

"_Her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment, before closing once more and she muttered "I-I weren't going anywhere, just w-walking...always...w-walking..."_

_He stared at her for a few silent moments, wondering what he would do with the Neko._

_She was something very rare to find way out here, he'd never seen anything like this being before in his life, he knew that if Orochimaru saw her, he wouldn't mind in Sasuke keeping her, but, he knew that the sick pervert wouldn't hold back in raping a kid, like he'd already done with him._

_He shook his head to himself, he'd found her, he was helping her, she had nowhere to go and was alone, the least he could do was clean her up and feed her, before sending her on her way-if that was what she wished for._

_He hated being so...nice, but, seriously, this was the most rarest thing he'd seen in his life, the least he could do was help her get better._

* * *

And he did, he took her away from death's clutches and back to the underground hide-out, he took her to his room, cleaned her wounds, wrapped them up in dressing, fed her and let her sleep in his bed, whilst he went and trained with Orochimaru for the rest of the day.

They'd grown close since that moment, for weeks Sasuke hid her away in his room, almost, like a prisoner, except, she was a willing prisoner.

And at the very least, they were friends, he told her a bit about himself and his desire to become more powerful and hopefully, one day restore his clan, he later told her about Orochimaru's beatings and rape and that if she didn't want to end-up the same way, that she should remain in his room.

She told him that she was fourteen, she didn't have any family and that she wanted to get away from her foster family and go travelling.

They grew close, and in return for her being so...protected of the Uchiha, she washed his clothes, cleaned any wounds he received and bandaged them, she ran him a bath whenever he requested it, made his bed and sometimes cleaned his weapons.

Sasuke got used to this sort of motherly caring, since he hadn't felt that feeling in such a long time and he secretly liked it.

She began to grow on him, more and more by each passing day.

It was after six months of keeping her well-hidden that something had happened, something had gone wrong, during one night after Orochimaru had raped him more than twice, he'd returned to his room, silently.

Melody waited up for him every night until he returned, she always helped him clean himself up and get to bed, but the moment he entered the room and felt such a dark aura emanating off of him, she became fearful for her safety.

And she had a right to be...

* * *

"_S-Sasuke?! W-what are you doing?!" The young Neko cried to the older boy, when he'd jumped across the room to her and grabbed her by her hair, shoving her face first into the bed, the room dark so she couldn't see even if she looked over her shoulder._

_He didn't answer her, it was like he were in a daze or being controlled, that he didn't understand what his body was doing, it was like it were moving on his own, she knew this wasn't like him, sure, they shared the same bed together, but, nothing ever went on, nothing like stripping or kissing-nothing, they barely even touched each other._

_She could feel his hands running up to band of her trousers, gripping them and her underwear, he yanked them down her legs in one rough movement, feeling the cool air upon her lower-half, she wriggled relentlessly, trying to push him off of her, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed beneath her smaller body, tears falling down her face, knowing what he was going to do._

"_P-please! D-d-don't! S-Sasuke?!" She cried, hearing him fumble with the zipper of his trousers, hearing it come down, she almost cried louder, but remembered his warnings of Orochimaru, although, she didn't want to suffer rape from Sasuke, she certainly didn't want to suffer rape from the paedophile as well._

_One of his hands still at her waist, gripping it tightly, preventing her from moving, the other left his now open trousers, his erect member already freed, the other hand went down to her parted legs and his fingers stroked and fondled her opening, massaging it with his fingers and thumb, he heard her gasp and cry even harder at the unusual sensation, the tears falling faster, she didn't want this, why was he doing this? Did she do something wrong? Was she being punished because of it?_

"_S-Sasuke, p-please! I-I-I'm sorry! D-don't do t-this! P-please!" She begged, feeling his fingers slipping about her, because of how wet she was, this went on for a few more moments, until, he removed his hand from her, she almost sighed in relief, feeling thankful that now he was backing away from her, until, she heard him put his fingers in his mouth and licked them, a deep rumble of pleasure resounded throughout his chest. _

_And she realised with a new fear that he wasn't listening to her, instead, he was ignoring her pleading and going ahead with it, fear gripped her body and she began shaking violently, the tears flowing non-stop, knowing what was to come._

_That's when she felt him, pressing against her opening, almost teasing her, before, his hand replaced to her waist, gripping her tightly, he shoved his full-length inside of her, causing her to scream in pain, her hands gripped the sheets tightly and her teeth ground together, trying to hold in her screams of pain, as he ripped through her pre-virgin hole._

_She felt him shuddering above her, his cock inside her, wasn't as big as she'd dreaded it to be, but, it was big enough to cause her pain and she could still feel him inside her, he groaned harshly, he began moving within her, and her cries of pain slowly melted away to silence, the tears still ran down her red cheeks, but, she no longer screamed or cried in pain, instead, she was so cold with fright that she couldn't utter a sound._

_She could feel him inside her, feel his hard-yet-soft cock brushing against her walls, the feeling so weird and unusual, she didn't understand and didn't know how to describe it._

_All that could be heard were his panting and the slick sounds of her juices squelching every time he pulled back and thrust within her once more._

"_S-so tight!" He exclaimed on a moan, his movements becoming faster and faster, causing her to hiss in pain, he was groaning to himself, murmuring incoherent nothings that were probably as twisted as his mind was at that moment._

_He kept thrusting on-and-on, it seemed as though hours had passed, but, in reality, it'd only been ten minutes._

_After a while, his groaning got louder, before he stuttered "I'm-a...I-I'm gonna'...cum-!"_

_Her eyes widened in shock and she cried out "N-n-no! S-Sasuke-p-please-no!"_

_He ignored her and continued thrusting, only to cry out "I-I'm cumming-!"_

_He was cut off from his sentence as he gave out a harsh groan, still thrusting within her as her rode-out his orgasm, whilst Melody screamed, not liking the feel of this white-hot liquid, that was welling up within her, making her feel dirty and unworthy._

_Her tears kept falling, as she cried into the already wet bed covers, Sasuke collapsed on-top of her, panting heavily, trying to catch his lost breath._

_They'd both lost their virginities that night, but, this was only the beginning for the poor Neko._

* * *

She'd given him twins.

He held them close to him, protectively, smiling down at them lovingly, he looked so happy, and if she looked hard enough she could see tears in his eyes.

It made her cry, since she knew they were _his _kids, no one else's, he wouldn't allow her to think of them as _theirs_-just _his_.

She didn't belong in that picture.

Poor, twisted, abused and lonely Sasuke, he was so difficult to understand, so hard to talk too, the only time he felt emotion, was when he was either raping her, stroking her stomach back when she was pregnant with his young and during the birth.

She felt sick and disgusted with herself, for allowing such things to take place, that she'd given birth to _his_ children!

But, no matter how many times she thought over-and-over all that had happened, she couldn't bring herself to hate the kittens, they'd done nothing to hurt her, they didn't deserve to be hated, they didn't need to see their mother in pain, she didn't want them to see that.

And she weren't going to let them.

The two kittens looked very much like their father-much to Sasuke's joy, the only resemblance they had to their mother was the dark brown ears and tails, nothing more.

She was propped up against the pillows of the bed-that he'd raped her in so many times, staring across the room as he held them close, looking like such a proud father, yet, she just couldn't bring herself to like him, she felt sympathy for him for everything he'd endured, but, she couldn't like him or respect him-or anything, not after all that'd happened, they _were_ friends, but, he'd abused her trust, he'd hurt her more than once and never apologised to her for it.

She hated him, wanted to get away, and she would.

She was lucky that pregnancy for a Neko only lasted two months at a time, and although, whenever he raped her he never used violence, he didn't give her a days rest, why, it was only just an hour before going into labour that he'd raped her again, it seemed he didn't know about the two-month pregnancy situation for Neko's and she knew that if she didn't get away that very evening, he'd rape her again, fearing that she'd be impregnated a second-time round by her 'owner', she knew she'd leave and run-away, far away from here, somewhere she could be free, maybe learn to trust others again and maybe...fall in love with someone that felt the same with her and didn't hurt her.

It was as he was smiling down at _his_ young, that she thought over what he'd stated to her a few weeks before...

* * *

_It was after he'd raped her one evening, still in the same room, upon the same bed that they shared._

_He was laid next to her, his arm round her waist as she had her back to him, sobbing relentlessly, it seemed he weren't fazed by this, his face blank, he stared across at the wall, opposite them, as he stated "Melody, I think we'll get married, it's for the best, of course."_

_The shock of his announcement made her shiver in fright and disgust, as she slowly turned to look at him in the dark, only seeing his red Sharingan eyes piercing the darkness and staring at her, seemingly into her soul._

_He wasn't even looking at her, she thought it was a joke at first-trying to convince herself that he wouldn't go that far, but, as soon as she looked up at him, she knew it were true, she'd learned with him that anything he said aloud wasn't a joke, it was the horrible truth that he didn't ask her if she wanted to marry him like any other man probably would've._

_She didn't say anything, she didn't know whether he thought of this as a silent agreement, but, he spoke no further on the matter, only she knew, that when he demanded her for sex she didn't have the strength or will to say 'no', since he was so much more powerful and taller than her, so when it came to him demanding marriage, she knew that she had no choice in the matter, but to comply._

_Or...so she thought..._

* * *

It was now midnight.

The sky was clear, full of shining stars, twinkling in the night-sky, the full-moon, bright and pure shone down upon a lonely figure, stumbling off into the distance.

Melody had managed to escape, as soon as Sasuke had left the room after being summoned by Orochimaru, she'd made a quick escape.

She'd looked down at what was once her young, she smiled sadly through her tears, touching their noses she silently begged them to forgive her for abandoning them to their monster of a father.

She'd kissed them before leaving, both of them sound asleep, despite everything that'd happened previously.

She'd managed to find her way out of the underground base, despite all the winding tunnels, she'd memorised them upon entering them over ten months before, just in case anything were to happen to her, that she'd need to escape.

It was as if she'd jinxed it.

She stumbled out of the entrance/exit to the underground base, she sobbed even harder when she found herself lucky to see there were no guarding the entrance/exit to the base, she was also relieved to find that Sasuke and that Orochimaru-guy he'd spoken of many times before weren't anywhere to be seen, she was free: _**FREE**_.

She made for the forest, knowing it was wise to head for cover, and she continued walking, she needed to get as far away as possible, she really didn't want to return back to that _hell_.

This was the first-time since her arriving at the base that she'd been outside, at first the cool night-air made her eyes sting, it burned her lungs and made her shiver, yet, she was thankful, she was free now.

She had no regrets, only that she'd abandoned the kittens, she knew deep down that he'd take care of them, he was a proud father and would show them love...at least, she hoped he'd treat them well.

As she stumbled on for miles ahead of herself, she never looked back once, not even as the night gave-way to dawn, she continued on ahead, searching...for solitude, a dwelling, a place she could hide away from, she knew this, she wanted to be safe, she never wanted to suffer like that ever again.

And finally, she'd found it, after travelling all night, she'd found somewhere to hide, she stood upon a hill, overlooking a huge village, not sure where she was, she knew she was thankful that at last her prayers were being answered, she could go here and relax, she would be safe there.

She allowed the tears to fall again as she made her way to the gates of the village.

And never again would she have to worry about being hurt.

Or so she thought...

**~THE END~**

* * *

This is my first rape and abuse story, please, don't accuse me of how...disturbing it is, I just wanted to set a scene and I weren't really given a storyline.

This One-Shot was requested by: 'wolves3000' off of Quizilla, she wanted something similar to this, hope it's what she was expecting.

Either way, it was a nice challenge. :)

Further ramblings: If any of you have experienced abuse or rape, then don't be discouraged by this story, the ending may have been depressing, but, she'd managed to be free, I hope that someday all of you will be free too, and don't be afraid to speak out, no one will judge you, some may pity you, but, they all just want to help you, let others in, and don't beat yourself up about things that were out of your control. Everyone has weaknesses. :)

WolvesKey xx

**!!REVIEW!!**


End file.
